


Acapella Lovers

by GerardSaintLaurent



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: - - Freeform, Acapella, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole Bert McCracken, Asshole Gerard Way, Bert McCracken - Freeform, College, Danger Days Era, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Smut, Frank Iero/Gerard Way Smut, M/M, Music, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Romance, Student Frank Iero, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardSaintLaurent/pseuds/GerardSaintLaurent
Summary: Gerard Way is president of his colleges Acapella group. He is a star student and an even bigger star on the Acca-stage. Gerard is basically school royalty here at Berklee college of music. Gerard is in his senior year and all is well until a transfer, Frank Iero from Emory university joins the team and steals the hearts of the acapella group, as well as the campuses hearts.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first chapter of my Gerard/ Frank college themed story. I hope y’all like it :). I have a few chapters I’m editing now!

Chapter 1 the audition. 

Gerard wakes up in his single dorm room. He’s an RA at Berklee college of music. When Gerard isn’t studying for his hard major of engineering technologies, he spends his days doodling in his room. He gets up out of bed, and brushes his bright red mop out of his eyes and enters his private bathroom for a shower. After his shower he brews some hot water with lemon and honey and sits at his desk with a power bar. Picking up his phone he opens a group chat called Aca-Bitches and types “Hey bitches, I better see all your fresh faces in 30 minutes. We need to start on time, I’m not naming any names Mikey.” With a small chuckle to himself and a swoosh sound coming from his phone he places his phone down and goes to his closet to get dressed. Gerard thinks carefully about what to wear. It’s the first day of auditions and he has to prove his spot as lead aca-bitch. He chooses a black velvet blazer, and black skinny jeans. He adds a white fully buttoned up under and for some flare a black and white McQueen scarf. With a look in the mirror and a nod, he steps into his black loafers, grabs his messenger bag and clip board and heads out of his dorm. He keeps his head high and back straight and enters the elevator. He grabs his headphones and opens up Spotify as the elevator doors close. But a hand stops the door and startles Gerard.  
“Hey sorry, I’m running late for something” a scrawny pale boy with messy dark brown hair says looking up at Gerard.  
“Uh okay…” Gerard says looking back at his phone. He puts on “don’t wanna lose you” by Gloria Estefan and starts humming along. He needs to have his solo down pact so he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of the new members.  
The elevator reaches the lobby and his phone rings.  
“What Mikey” he barks into the microphone  
“Just letting you know I’m not late! I’m almost here, and wanna know if you want coffee?”  
“No can you get me a hot black tea, no milk? I was actually heading there so I’ll meet you in the cafe in 5. Thanks bro.”  
“See ya”  
The call ends and the scrawny boy from before holds the door open for Gerard.  
“I love Gloria Estefan by the way, shes one of my favorites!” He says to Gerard  
Gerard looks him up and down and half smiles “okay” he says walking past him.  
The boy rolls his eyes and let’s go of the door. Turning away he trips on the steps and falls down. He opens his eyes to see a cloud of red hair looking down at him.  
“Uh… are you okay?” Gerard says stepping back.  
“I’m fine.” He says getting up and running away. 

Gerard shrugs and walks away humming.  
He enters the cafe and locks eyes with his brother and smiles. “I’m actually very impressed with this outfit! You look like an official board member…. I guess I don’t regret letting you follow my lead” he says sipping his black tea.  
“Hey I’m taking this serious… anyway how are you?”  
“I’m fine” Gerard says as they start walking. “I just watched this kid eat shit coming out of the dorms. Honestly fucking hilarious.” He says with a chuckle.  
“What happened?” Mikey says  
“He held the door for me then fell down the stairs. Haha my ass probably distracted him!”  
“You’re so full of yourself Gee”  
Gerard looks at him and raises an eyebrow. He fixes his hair and reaches into his bag. “This is for you by the way” he pulls out a book of songs. The book is bound in navy leather and reads “WAY”. “It’s every song we’re doing this year. I went over it with Ray, him and I planned out this whole year. We’re going to be remembered for years bro.”  
“Well I’m looking forward to a great year. I’m very proud of you Gee, really. You’re going to do great. And Ray and I are here for you.”  
“Thank you. But I know. We’re going to be champions and I’m going to lead us there.”  
As Gerard says that he rips open an auditorium door. The stage is beautiful, dark mahogany floors, and ceiling to floor red velvet curtains. He takes a deep breath and puts his hand on Mikeys shoulder. “Let’s do this” 

Gerard takes his place at the centre table inbetween the stage and the audience. He sits between his Brother Mikey who is the secretary of the Acapella group, and his good friend Ray Toro, the Vice President.  
“Ray, one you look amazing claps to you… but where is Bob and James?”  
“They’re back stage don’t worry they’re making sure sound crew didn’t fuck anything up” Ray says patting Gerards thigh.  
Gerard gets up, grabs his tea and heads on stage. “We only have five minutes til doors open. Aca-bitches… we got this! Bob! James! Get out here!”  
Bob and James come out from behind the curtain. Bob is the treasurer of the club, and James is the event coordinator. “The sound is fine; we have three ceiling mics working so all is good.” James says brushing some dust off his pants.  
“Perfect. Ok join me at the table. I’m going to open the doors early. I’m going to be on stage and introduce us. Mikey, you have the list of everyone auditioning. You’ll call them up one by one and they have 2 minutes to impress me… I mean us. How do we all feel?” Gerard says pacing the stage.  
“Good” they all say in harmony.  
“Great!” Gerard shouts as he clacks off the stage. He nears the door and takes a deep breath as he hears voices outside. “We got this'' he says to himself just before opening the door. Gerard has a huge smile on his face as he sees a small crowd of people waiting to enter.  
“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the auditions. I hope you all are rested and ready to show me the best you got! Come on in and take a seat.” He stands holding the door open. The auditorium fills half way up and Gerard goes backstage. His watch buzzes “10:30. It’s show time bitches.” He says to himself. Gerard walks out on the stage, the room is loud with chatter. He stands in the middle of the stage waiting for the noise to die down. When it doesn’t he claps loudly twice just under the mic and the room goes quiet.  
“Thank you.” Gerard says in a deep and semi condescending voice. He clears his throat and continues.  
“Everyone, welcome to our auditions. My name is Gerard Way and I am the president of Berklee school of music’s Acapella group. I know you all dream of being where I am one day, and honestly. Today will determine if you even have the slightest chance. I expect everyone has prepared for this moment. Give me a show of hands, who here has practiced day and night for today. Come on!...” he looks around the room arms folded and grinning. “If your hand is not in the air right now I want you to get up and get the fuck out of my auditorium. This isn’t a game. Yes there is a lot of fun that happens here, but this is serious. This isn’t no fucking Anna Kendrick bullshit. This is. Real. Fucking. Life.” There is silence in the room and Gerard is glaring at the audience. He adjusts his scarf and continues. “Now let me introduce my board. We have the ever so talented and lovely Ray Toro. Ray is our Vice President, Ray stand please.”  
Ray stands and gives a half wave before sitting back down.  
“Next is Mikey Way. He is our secretary”  
Mikey stands, smiles and waves.  
“And we have James Dewees, our events coordinator, as well as Bob Bryan our lovely treasurer.”  
They both stand, wave and sit.  
“Now I hope you have come to impress. One by one Mikey will be calling you up. You have two minutes or less to show us what you got. So good luck, and don’t… fuck it up”  
The auditorium gives a gentle laugh and Gerard walks off stage and joins the table. Mikey calls the no first person to the stage and Gerard opens his moleskin notebook. Titles the page, dates it and carefully takes notes on each person. 

The auditions go on and Gerard is bored. A few people peak his interest but over all he holds his fellow singers to a high standard. I mean they have to be just as good as himself. Gerard has been singing since he was a child. He has won countless awards and holds a few national titles. Honestly people are afraid of Gerard and he knows it. Gerard is used to it and sadly he knows his brother is jealous. Gerard knows he is hard to deal with and he tries to be nice to a few people. But overall he likes to be a bitch.  
Snapping out of his thoughts he leans over to Ray “any good ones?”  
Ray rolls his eyes.  
“Same” Gerard whispers.  
“Okay thank you Lindsay that was lovely… next up….. Frank Iero, Frank are you here?” Mikey says  
“Yep!” A voice from the audience says.  
Frank walks on stage and Gerard notices him earlier.  
“Mikey that’s the kid from earlier I told you about, the one who ate shit coming out of the dorms!” Gerard whispers through a grin.  
“Okay you can start Frank.” Mikey says  
The board listens to the scrawny looking guy on stage and collectively their mouths drop. This is easily the best voice they have heard all day.  
“He’s singing Gloria Estefan… that’s one of our main songs for this year… what the fuck?” Gerard says to Ray.  
Frank finishes singing and the auditorium erupts with claps.  
“Thank you so much Frank! You can sit down, next up is Jamia….” Mikey says to the audience.  
Gerard flips through his papers of everyone auditioning and pulls out Franks. He sees he is a transfer from Emory college, the second best Acapella group and Gerards biggest competitors. 

The auditions continue and after the last people finish Gerard walks back up on stage. “Thank you all for coming out again. It seems like a good majority of you practiced and some of you even spent a lot of time preparing. I am satisfied with what I saw today and I will be posting the results on who is in tomorrow at noon. Feel free to email me any questions, but I probably won’t answer. Until then, good luck and get some rest.”  
The audience claps and Gerard returns to the table and grabs his bag. “Alright boys I’m headed back to my dorm. Let’s meet up later tonight and we can discuss. Mwah!” He walks purposefully back on stage and out the back exit.


	2. Resident Assistant Gee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is a resident assistant (RA) also in charge of the Acapella group. Drama stirs between him and a certain resident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one! I hope you like this chapter! There are many more to come. I would love love love some feed back. The story really starts to get into the groove this and next chapter! Please feel free to comment and make guesses on what’s going to happen next.

Gerard enters his room, slips off his blazer and carefully places it back on his closet. Unbuttoning his shirt, he sits at his desk. Spreading out his papers he opens his laptop. Gerard has a full workload ahead of him: pre-work for his courses, events to plan for his dorm floor, as well as planning the next few meetings for the Aca-Bitches. First up though sort through the terrible group of auditions.   
He spends his morning sorting through names, looking up their social media accounts, searching for past competition videos, he feels as though he’s doing CIA work. He comes across Frank Iero, the poor unfortunate scrawny soul from earlier. Gerard knows how great his voice was. He moves him to the top but finds his old Emory college page. He used to be the president of his schools Acapella group… this means he has seen him before at competition.   
Gerard picks up his iPhone and calls Ray. “Ray, get Mikey we have to meet now, where are you?”

Gerard knocks on Rays door, Ray lives in the same dorm building but three floors above. Ray opens the door and Gerard storms in. “He got expelled!” Gerard shouts, plopping on Ray’s bottom bunk.   
Mikey pops his head out from the top bunk, “Who are you talking about, Gee?”  
“That kid Frank! That sorry ass nerd from auditions. He got expelled from his last college! Which was Emory College by the way!” Gerard says ripping his McQueen scarf off.   
“Woah what did he do?” Ray says pulling up a chair.   
“He got in a huge fight, apparently he started it. It made the local news. I remember reading about it because a few of the Acapella people were involved. By the way, he was the president of the group.”   
“Okay so? What does that mean?” Mikey asks, climbing down the ladder.   
“This means he can’t be in our group, he’s nothing but trouble! I don’t need a fucking war at my nationals! The only war will be the battle for the trophy.” Gerard says.   
“But didn’t he have the best audition? You heard the rest of them only a handful were up to standard. We need a group of 20 people Gee, we need him!” Ray snaps back.   
“Ray is right, from the list I made there’s only about 10 really good ones, and a couple of decent ones. Frank was the best. We need him.” Mikey says pulling out his notebook.   
“But what if he is like, addicted to drugs or something? I’ve worked too hard on this to not get to nationals. This is my year.”   
“Our year. We have worked this hard.” Mikey says glaring at his brother.   
“Yeah yeah I know. But think about it. Can we afford another scandal? I was hardly able to cover up Bert’s drunken frat party scandal from last year!”   
“Gee, chill, it had nothing to do with us or the group. Let’s get some lunch and go over what’s important. Building out the group.” Mikey says getting up. 

The three of them gather their papers and notes and head to the cafe. Gerard picks at his apple walnut salad. “Yes, no, no, no, definitely not, sure, no, no…” Gerard sits there deciding the fate of the Acapella group until finally they not only finish lunch, but a final list is created.   
“I feel good about this!” Ray says through a smile.   
“Well we will see.” Gerard says rolling his eyes. “I’m going to go print this, and get some rest. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Gerard throws his bag on his shoulder, grabs the messy marked up list and heads to the library.   
Headphones in he walks with purpose. Hair and scarf flowing behind him, he looks confident but feels uneasy. He doesn’t have a good feeling about Frank but knows his voice is right for the group.   
Gerard takes a seat at a library computer. Types in his login, and password (Danger1313). Playing with format, he sighs and hits print. Rolling his eyes he logs off and heads to the printer, finding no paper. Surprised he looks around and sees Frank holding the paper.   
“Uh what the fuck are you doing?” Gerard asks looking down at Frank.   
“Oh I’m sorry, I just printed my assignment, I think this is yours?” Frank says with a nervous look in his eyes. He goes to hand it back but pauses and smiles seeing his own name in the middle of the list.   
Gerard snatches the list from him. “You didn’t see shit..” giving Frank a stern look. “...see you at practice.” Gerard looks him up and down and turns around stepping away quickly.   
“Trouble maker knows he’s in” Gerard quietly whispers into his phone.   
“What how?” His brothers voice says from the phone.   
“I printed the paper and he quote unquote accidentally grabbed it! He’s probably stalking me or something.”   
“Be nice bro, he’s on the team we don’t need you starting any fights.” Mikey says laughing.   
Gerard hangs up the phone and enters his dorm. 

Gerard spends his evening doing light course work, painting his nails, and prepping for his entrance week floor event. Gerard has been so focused on his Acapella group he hasn’t even begin to think of what to do. He made the name tags for the doors months ago and hasn't looked at the list. He hasn’t even met any of his floor. He decides he’s going to do a quick intro, a promo for his Acapella shows, and an ice breaker. He really only is an RA for the single room. 

Gerard sets up his common area with some snacks and opens his door. His floor is already waiting outside and he starts taking attendance. He’s reading name by name and marking who’s here. Gerard stumbles when he reads… “F-Frank Iero?” Gerards heart sinks, he can’t shake this guy!   
“Uh here…” he says raising his hand.   
Gerard finished his list and continues on with a bland welcome and an overview of the rules. “Alright you already know this stuff, any questions email me I’m usually not home, but for now my doors open with snacks. Thank you and have a good year.”   
The hall clears out and no one comes to his room besides Frank.   
“Uh… Hi R.A. and President Way?” Frank says poking his head around the door. Gerard is shoving a brownie in his mouth and looks startled at the appearance of Frank.   
“Oh hey uh, come in…” Gerard says standing up and pulling a chair.   
“It’s nice to finally meet you officially I guess, my names Frank” he extends his hand   
“I know” Gerard says ignoring the hand.   
“Uh I guess we’re going to see each other a lot this year? You know you’re my RA, you’re the president of the Acapella group…” Frank says reaching for a brownie.   
“I suppose. Which room are you, who do you live with?” Gerard asks.   
“Room 409, and no one they dropped out.”   
“Interesting, well do you need anything from me?” Gerard asks stating to clean up.   
“Uh no I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself…” Frank says getting up.   
“Well alright you have a good night” Gerard says standing by the door holding the handle.  
“Yeah you too…” Frank says walking out of the room. 

Gerard closes the door and goes into his bedroom plopping on the bed. He holds his head and says outloud to myself “this isn’t going to be an easy year.”   
He gets up and changes into his pajamas and sits at his desk. He puts on some music and hums along as he grabs a book from the bottom drawer and starts drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auditions are over, we find out who get the cut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Please leave any comments you have id love to hear them!

Frank wakes up in his empty double room to his alarm. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes he grabs his phone stopping his alarm and opens up his email. Coursework due date reminds, retail sale alerts, and some spam. He rolls his eyes and opens up Spotify and blasts The Misfits. Due to the nature of his departure Berklee forced him to live alone. Frank likes living alone but misses his roommate from his last school. The one downside is he has to share the bathroom with the floor which Frank hates. He gets up and sulks over to his wardrobe, pulls out light blue ripped skinny jeans, a white tee, and a blue flannel. The music stops and his ringtone replaces “I want your skull”. Picking up the phone he sees his moms name.  
“Hey ma’.” He says pretty monotone in his phone.  
“How’s everything going Franky? You adjusting well?” His mom says in a sweet tone.  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“Have you made any friends? Meet anyone nice? How’s class?”  
“Class is fine, I really only talked to my RA, he’s okay. I made the Acapella group.” He says opening up his computer.  
“Oh that’s great sweetie! You’ll make some good friends there! Have you heard from anyone from-“  
“No.” Frank says cutting her off.  
“Oh well I’m glad to hear about the Acapella group! I’m so proud of you, your father-“  
“Thanks mom I have to go.” Frank almost barks into the phone.  
“Okay dear I love you and have fun! Stay safe!”  
“You too.” Frank says, hanging up the phone. He opens up his calendar and takes a deep breath. Only thing going through his head right now is he needs a drink. The Misfits continues playing and he maps out his day. Acapella list is going to be posted in 30 minutes, class after, and then at 4pm counseling. With a deep breath Frank gets up, grabs his bag, his bass and fixes his bangs in the mirror. He opens his door and sees Gerard standing at the elevator. He’s wearing a hunter green jacket, black pants, and doc martens. He walks closer to the red haired Gerard and they enter the elevator together. Frank notices Gerard jumps a bit when he sees him.  
“Hey President Gerard, are you ready for rehearsal this week?” Frank asks with a timid smile.  
Gerard looks Frank up and down “Of course I am.”  
Frank rolls his eyes, “Well I sure hope so.”  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Gerard snaps  
“Uh I mean uh… Well you’re the president, I hope you feel good about everything.” Frank responded with a shrug.  
The rest of the short elevator ride is in silence. Gerard flips his hair and exits the elevator without saying anything.  
Frank shrugs off the weird encounter and steps off the elevator. He makes his way to the cafe, grabs a dairy free smoothie and makes his way to the auditorium. There is already a small crowd and Gerard is standing in front of the doors clutching his books to his chest.  
“Okay everyone I’m posting the list now. Our first rehearsal will be tomorrow at 6pm. Rehearsals are two hours each and I expect everyone to be on time. Everyone on this list will be getting an email with a schedule, expectations, and song lists. Good luck, sorry to those who didn’t make it, and don’t crowd me.” Gerard tapes the sheet to the auditorium door and makes his way through the crowd. He passes Frank giving him a side eye.  
Frank let’s the crowd lighten up before he makes his way over. He knows he made the team already, it’s just nice to make sure. He watches people leave with excitement and also disappointment. More so disappointed faces than happy Frank observes. Adjusting the bass on his back he finally makes his way to the list. Scanning it over three times Frank seems to not find his name. He looks confused and goes over it one more time.  
“You didn’t make it?” A voice comes from behind him. Frank turns to see a woman with dark brown hair standing beside him.  
“Uh I guess not…” Frank says.  
“I’m really sorry, I thought your audition was amazing! I’m Jamia by the way.” She reaches out her hand.  
“It’s okay, thank you. Yours was pretty good as well.” Frank says with a smile and grabs her hand shaking it.  
“Well maybe someone will drop and you can take their spot, I got to get to class. I'll see you around… sorry I didn’t catch your name?”  
“Frank,” he says, pulling out his phone. She smiles, nods, and walks away. Frank is visibly upset. He has thirty minutes until class starts, there’s no way he will be able to sit through class like this.  
Frank shakes his head and heads back to the dorm. He gets into the elevator and exits heading to his room. He walks past Gerards door and he hears noises. He goes to walk past but stops. Fuck it. He knocks on the door loud.  
Gerard opens the door and Frank sees him in there with Mikey and Ray. “Can I help you?” Gerard asks condescending.  
“Yeah why isn’t my name on the list.” Frank says shortly.  
“What is he talking about?” Ray says chiming in.  
“Nothing Ray, sorry Frank there were some last minute cuts.” Gerard says folding his arms.  
“What do you mean Gee?” Mikey says coming closer to the door. “Hey! It’s Frank, right?”  
“Yeah, hi. So what’s up, why aren’t I in the group?” Frank says, raising his voice a little.  
“Frank come inside, I’m sorry.” Ray says, inviting Frank into Gerards room.  
“No.” Gerard says blocking Frank from coming in. “Sorry Frank I’m in a meeting right now, if you want to chat send me an email and…” Gerard is cut off by Ray pushing Gerard out of the way and opening the door for Frank.  
“No come on in, I don’t know what happened to the list but you’re definitely in the group.” Ray says, putting his hand on Frank's shoulder.  
“Honestly I’m a little confused. What’s happening?” Frank says entering and resting his bass against the wall.  
“Listen I had to go over the list and I felt there were some last minute changes that needed to be made.” Gerard says closing the door and folding his arms. Gerard looks angry and defensive, his skin is flushing a similar shade of his hair.  
“Gee that’s not how it works. We all decided that Frank was on the team, who else did you cut?” Mikey says  
“No one.” Gerard says looking at Frank.  
“What is your problem then?” Frank says looking at Gerard.  
“I'm just doing what’s best for my championship title.”  
“Listen buddy I’m sorry. Like Mikey and I said, you’re on the team, I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with this one over there.” Ray says nodding at Gerard. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, we’re all very sorry and hope to see you for tomorrow’s first rehearsal.”  
“I… I don’t know, I really wanted to do this but I just feel weird.” Frank says looking at his phone. “I have to get to class, I'm sorry.” He gets up and grabs his Bass  
“No wait,” Ray says, grabbing Franks shoulder again. “Gerard, apologize. This is no way to be treating a new member.”  
Gerard rolls his eyes and opens his door. “I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow. Look out for an email.”  
Frank walks out of the door not looking at Gerard and heads to the elevator. 

“What the fuck is your problem dude?” Mikey says to Gerard.  
Gerard slams his door shut. “The kids fucking strange Mikey! He has a fucked up past and I couldn’t shake the feeling he shouldn’t be in the fucking group! I should not have to explain myself!” Gerard says sitting down next to Ray and Mikey.  
“Gerard. We are a team and we all decided we need him for this group and you went and probably scared the poor kid off!” Ray says  
“I hope I did! But you two brought him back in!”  
“What you did was not cool Gerard. You hurt that kids feelings and you probably scared him away. You need to go apologize, and make sure he comes to rehearsal tomorrow.” Ray says getting up.  
“Ray is right, and you better be sincere when you apologize because you were a complete asshole to him.” Mikey says. They both leave the room and Gerard is left alone to think about what he has done


	4. The Big Bang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high when Mikey and Ray confront Gerard about his behavior. But is Gerard all bark and no bite?

Frank made it through class perfectly fine. He is still a bit rattled and confused but after spacing out during class he thinks he will go to rehearsal tomorrow. While he was “taking notes” in class he mostly was taking notes to share with his counselor.  
Frank checks his watch and sees he has an hour until his counselling appointment. He decides to head to the library, it’s close to his appointment and he can try and get some work done. As he nears the library door he hears his name being called, and turns around to see Gerard coming up behind him. Frank's heart skips a beat and he freezes.  
“Hey, what are you doing? I want to talk.” Gerard says standing in front of the library door.  
“Uh I was just going to study and I have a meeting in an hour.” Frank says.  
“Good, come with me.” Gerard says walking away. He turns back and sees Frank still standing there. “I said come.”  
Frank, surprised by his persistence and attitude, doesn't say anything and follows Gerard. They walk side by side to the campus cafe shop which is surprisingly empty. Gerard pulls open the door and motions Frank in.  
“What do you want?” Gerard asks, pulling a large black and silver wallet out of his bag.  
“What? No it’s okay…” Frank says  
“I said. What do you want?” Gerard says with an icy glare.  
“Uh black tea and lemon?” Frank was adjusting his bass he's still carrying.  
Gerard raises an eyebrow. “Good choice… Get a table.” He walks up to the counter, “two black teas, hot with lemon.” He hands over a twenty, takes the changes and shoves it in the empty tip jar. Frank grabs a table towards the back and sits watching Gerard. Gerard has an energy about him Frank quite can’t place. He seems so confident and even powerful? “Am I afraid of him!?” Frank thinks to himself.  
Gerard walks over to the table, two teas in hand and places one in front of Frank. He sits down, takes off his silk McQueen scarf and shoves it in his bag.  
“Uh thank you… how much do I owe you?” Frank says, reaching for his wallet.  
“Don’t be silly.” Gerard waves at him and takes a sip from the tea cup. “So rehearsal tomorrow. Six o’clock?”  
“What do you mean? I’m not a part of the group.” Frank says sternly.  
“Of course you are, don’t be silly.” Gerard says rolling his eyes.  
“Well then why was my name not on the sheet? I saw you put my name on the sheet originally, why did you change your mind?” Frank asks with confidence.  
“Why did you get expelled?” Gerard asks sipping his tea casually.  
Frank's eyes widened “Wait, what?” He nervously picks up his tea cup, spilling some.  
“You heard me. Do you think I’m stupid? I’m not going to let just anyone into my award winning group. So tell me.”  
“It was nothing, listen it was in the past and I’m a different person now. Also no one should know about this… how did you even find out?” Frank says  
“I do background checks on every member.”  
“Okay so wait first you wanted me on the team, then you didn’t, now you do? What the fuck is wrong with you dude.” Frank says looking around to see if anyone’s listening in.  
Gerard finishes his tea. “Listen. Mikey and Ray think you’re an asset to the team. They’re on the board for a reason so I trust them. So if they say they need you. We all need you. But listen to me, I am here for one reason only. To win. And I’m not going to let another scandal stand in my way of my senior year and my win. So…” Gerard clears his voice and adjusts his position. “I am sorry if I came across as rude or made you feel a certain type of way… but I expect to see you tomorrow at 6… and like I said I don’t want or need any trouble.”  
Frank looks at his phone and sees the time. “Fine.”  
“Good.” Gerard says looking at his phone. “Keep an eye out for that email you have some songs to memorize.” Gerard grabs his bag and stands up.  
Frank finishes his tea and stands up grabbing his bass. They grab their empty tea cups and return them to the stand and walk out together. Gerard turns to Frank who is waking back toward the library. He goes to say something but notices he is entering the student counseling building. “Interesting…” Gerard says, pulling out his phone. He sends a text over to Ray and Mikey and heads back to the dorm. 

“So did you apologize?” Ray says  
“Yes I did.” Gerard responds, shooting and icy glare and crossing his legs.  
“But did you really? Was it a famous Gerard asshole apology” Mikey says grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
“I bought him a fucking tea and he will be there tomorrow. Also I don’t see that.” Gerard says pointing at the beer.  
“Want one?” Mikey asks.  
“Ew gross.” Gerard says shuttering.  
“So what did you say?” Ray says grabbing a beer from Mikey.  
“Do you both realize I’m an RA right?” Gerard says.  
“Yeah that’s why we can’t get busted” Mikey says laughing.  
“Don’t change the subject Gerard, what did you say to him?” Ray says clinking bottles with Mikey.  
“I said I’m sorry, bought him a cup of tea, and walked him to his counseling session.” Gerard says folding his arms.  
“His what?” Ray says  
“You put him in counseling? Dude you fucked him up his first week here!” Mikey says with a concerned look on his face.  
“Uh no! He didn’t even tell me why, I just saw him going to the counseling building! Listen, I told you the kid was fucked up, he got expelled from some big fight, and now he’s some fucking mental case who needs counseling! And because of you two, he’s our problem now. If this is another fucking Bert incident I swear to god!” Gerard says, raising his voice.  
“Okay first of all Gerard you're being even more fucked up than usual! Leave the poor fucking kid alone!” Ray says clapping back.  
“Whatever, can we just focus on getting to fucking nationals.” Gerard says  
“No, Ray is right bro, you’re being fucked up. What happened at his past school is none of our business, and plus who cares if he goes to counseling. It sure fucking seems like YOU need some counseling!” Mikey says taking a swig from his beer.  
“Fuck you! All I’m saying is if this fucking basket case ruins my year I blame you two!” Gerard shouts.  
“Dude what has gotten into you? You’re acting fucking crazy! First of all we don’t need to worry about nationals because we’re the best of the best. Your doubting is really getting us down man! Plus like we said earlier, leave the fucking kid alone. We don’t know him and we don’t need to get into his business!” Ray shouts back at Gerard.  
“Exactly! We don’t know him! Half the team this year are repeats, and now this random kid comes in with a fucked up past, why shouldn’t I be nervous?” Gerard says shifting his seating position.  
“Gerard get the fuck out of here. You’re acting fucking psycho. If you make Frank feel unwelcome or uncomfortable I’ll fuck you up. You’re so worried about nationals, why don’t you go prepare for tomorrow!” Mikey says slamming his bottle down on the table. Gerard rolls his eyes, “Whatever!” He says grabbing his bag and storming out. He slams the door and walks to the elevator. He waits impatiently before taking the stairs. He kicks the door open and it ricochets back to him. “Oh fuck!” Gerard hears from the other side of the door. Startled, Gerard carefully opens the door and sees Frank on the floor holding his head.  
“Holy shit! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Gerard says kneeling in front of Frank.  
“Well my RA just slammed a huge metal door in my face so… not fucking great!” Frank says getting up.  
“Here, let me help you to your room.” Gerard says, grabbing Frank’s arm and putting it around his shoulder.  
“I’m fine!” Frank says wobbling a few steps forward. “Oh no…” Frank says not being able to walk straight.  
“Give me your room key.” Gerard says, helping Frank to his room. He takes the room key and unlocks the door. He helps Frank to his bed and sets him down. Gerard grabs Franks head and pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “Woof…” Gerard says seeing a bump forming.  
“What?” Frank says still disoriented.  
“Well that’s going to hurt in the morning…” Gerard says standing up. He goes over to the freezer for an ice pack or something but the freezer is mostly empty. “I’ll be right back.” Gerard says, grabbing Franks room key and his bag. 

Gerard returns with a bag and sets the room key on Franks desk.  
“What are you doing?” Frank says rubbing his head.  
“Here” Gerard says, placing a bag of frozen broccoli on his head. He heads over to the fridge, which he finds is mostly empty. He grabs a brita and pours a glass of water. He adds a lemon wedge from the bag he brought and walks over to Frank. “Here drink this.”  
Frank sits up and grabs the water, taking a sip. “Thank you.”  
Gerard walks over putting some stuff in the fridge and freezer, and starts opening cabinets, again finding most of it empty.  
“What are you doing?” Frank says more clearly this time.  
“Drink your water.” Gerard says.  
“No really, what are you doing?” Frank asks, sipping his water again.  
“Your cabinets are empty.” He says, finishing loading food into the fridge.  
“Okay so why are you doing this?” Frank says getting up.  
“My parents loaded my fridge, I mostly eat out so it’ll go to waste. You also need the energy for rehearsal too. How’s the head?” Gerard responds, closing the fridge.  
“I think I’m hallucinating…” Frank says removing the frozen broccoli from his head.  
“Why? And put that back on your head, I don’t want it swelling.” Gerard says sharply.  
“Uh well my asshole RA almost knocked me out and is now filling my fridge with food…” he said sitting back and putting the frozen broccoli on his head.  
“Well your asshole RA is also president of a group you're in and can’t have his members passing out from malnutrition. How’s the head?” He asks sitting at his desk.  
“I’m feeling better… Thank you…” Frank says.  
“Good, I don’t need a hospital transport trip my first week. I’m not even on duty tonight.” Gerard says with a small laugh. “Okay well I have to get some work done. Give me your phone.” He says reaching his hand out.  
“What? Why?” Frank asks, confused.  
Gerard rolls his eyes and grabs Franks phone. He unlocks it and sends himself a text. “You have my number now if you're concussed, call me, we need you alive for tomorrow.” He stands up and brushes his jacket off and heads to the door. “Your key is on your desk, finish that water and don’t be late tomorrow.” Gerard opens the door and leaves.  
Frank sits up and heads to the fridge. He feels much better. Opening the fridge he gasps. He has more groceries in his fridge then he has had in almost two years. Confused, he closes the door, takes off his pants and gets into bed.


	5. Day one of rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of rehearsals! Let’s see how this goe!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit to upload! I’ve been busy with work! Hope y’all enjoy!

Chapter 5: First rehearsal 

Frank wakes up to his alarm, he doesn’t remember setting. His head still hurts but not too bad. He looks at the time and notices he has most of his day free. He gets up still in yesterday’s clothes, grabs a towel and his room key and heads to the shower. Looking in the mirror, he notices he has a slight bruise above his left eye. He winces at the sight of it and turns to get into the shower. Checking first to see if anyone is in the bathroom, he steps in the changing area and gets undressed and turns on the hot water. He turns on some Misfits quietly on his phone and gets in. The hot water tames his messy bangs and steam fills the stall. Still confused on the events from last night he can’t help but to think of Gerard. As he lathers his hair with shampoo he remembers the newly added groceries to his fridge. Frank has not met someone as rude in years. Is he even rude? Frank thinks to himself. Or is he just overly confident and self absorbed? Honestly what’s the difference, he wonders to himself as he washes the shampoo out of his hair. He hears his phone buzz as he turns off the hot water. He steps out and looks at his phone, a text from Gerard reading “where are you?” His eyes widened. He grabs his towel wrapping it around his waist and collects his dirty clothes and heads to his room. He sees Gerard standing outside his door. It’s 9am and Gerard is fully done up already. Red hair perfectly pouffed, an army green blazer, matching pants, and loafers.   
“There you are, I was hoping you didn’t slip into a coma last night. Like I said the last thing I need is a hospital transport this early in the year.” Gerard says with arms crossed.   
“Oh uh I’m fine…” Frank says folding his arms covering his chest.   
“Okay good.” Gerard says, stepping closer and pushing the wet hair out of Frank's face “Oh, it doesn’t even look that bad!”   
Frank's heart stops. “Uh yeah…” he says, grabbing his key and stepping around Gerard. He opens the door and walks in shutting the door. Before he can shut the door Gerard steps in and sits at Franks dining area.   
“So you’re free until two, and you have Acapella at 6. You have enough time to go over the song list I sent you and eat something.” Gerard says, pulling a laptop out of his bag.   
“Uh Gerard what are you doing here?” Frank asks dripping wet, still in his towel.   
Gerard looks Frank up and down, rolling his eyes, “Like I said, I needed to know how your head was, and now I’m preparing you for today’s rehearsal. You’re the only one who didn’t email me back the questionnaire I sent out.” Gerard says looking back at his laptop.   
“Uh I didn’t respond because I just woke up.” Frank says.   
“Yeah and now it’s time to get to it.”   
“No Gerard, get out of my room, I’m just wearing a towel and I have shit to do.” Frank says, raising his voice.   
Gerard rolls his eyes and looks at his watch, “Fine get dressed and make sure your first three songs are memorized,” before snapping his laptop shut. “Eat something too”, he adds, looking Frank up and down. He exits the room and lets the door slam behind him.   
Frank shakes off this weird encounter and grabs fresh clothes from his closet. He dries off and gets changed before heading over to his fridge. He rifled through it and made himself a turkey sandwich. Sitting down at his desk, he opens his laptop and begins eating. He opens Gerard’s email to find what looks like the longest Google Form he’s ever had to answer. He rolls his eyes and goes ahead to his task. 

Meanwhile Gerard makes his way back to his room. He sits at his desk and starts going through his questionnaire answers. About an hour later his concentration is broken with a phone call.   
“What’s up Mikey?” Gerard asks.  
“Are we still meeting at 5:30?” Mikey asks into the phone.   
“Yes I’m just finishing up the questionnaires. Have you gone through the song list?” Gerard asks   
“Yeah, did you apologize to Frank?”, Mikey asks.   
“Yes Mikey I did. He’s coming tonight. He’s also my resident so I have a good eye on his behavior.” Gerard says, smirking.   
“Alright see you later.” Mikey says ending the call.   
Gerard finishes up going through his lengthy questionnaires. He spends the rest of his evening going through music and working on homework. Around 4pm, he hears a knock at the door. With a sigh, he gets up and opens the door to see Frank standing there with a Tupperware in his hand.   
“Oh Frank… what’s up are you okay?” Gerard asks, raising a brow.  
“Hey! Yeah I uh just wanted to thank you for everything. I made you some chicken Alfredo. It’s one of my favorites.” He says holding out the bowl.   
“Oh uh thank you, you didn’t have to...” Gerard says, grabbing the bowl.   
“Well you said you eat out alot, and like I said I wanted to thank you for the food, and making sure I was okay!” Frank says.   
“Well thank you, and if this is your way of kissing up, this isn’t going to get you a solo.” Gerard says, raising an eyebrow.   
“I think I can get a solo on my own. Well thanks again, I’ll see you at 6.” Frank says stepping back.   
“Yes… see you at 6…” Gerard says closing the door.   
Gerard shrugs and pops the gift into the refrigerator. He gathers his supplies for the Acapella group and heads out the door. He makes his way to the campus cafe, Cafe Helena. He goes to the register and orders two coffees and a black tea. He swipes his card and takes the tray, heading to the auditorium. He spots Mikey and Ray waiting outside.   
“I got everyone coffee.” Gerard says lifting the tray up.   
“Oh? Someone’s being nice today?” Mikey says, raising an eyebrow.   
“Yeah Gerard, what’s up?” Ray says accepting his drink.   
“First day of rehearsal. We have to be energized! Now let’s get in and set up.” Gerard says brushing past them and opening the door. Bob and James were on stage messing with microphones.   
“Hey Bob, hey James, can we move this table on stage and these chairs?” Gerard says motioning at the table below the stage.   
Gerard plops his bag in the front row and walks ok to stage.   
“Okay table and chairs goes to the back of the stage. The new people will all gather on stage in front of us. We sit here and we go over vocal warm ups, and the list of songs. Are we all on the same page?” Gerard asks, walking around the stage talking at his co-board members.   
“Yeah, are we starting with a certain song today?” Mikey asks.   
“We have to feel out how we harmonize. I say let’s start with some basic exercises and go from there.” Gerard replies, sitting at the table. He looks at his watch, “Mikey go open the door, rehearsal starts in 5.”   
Mikey opens the doors and people start filing in. Frank is the first one in and sits in the front row. 

Rehearsal goes as planned and Gerard dismisses the group. “Thank you everyone for an amazing first rehearsal. Don’t forget to practice, practice, practice”, he claps after each word, “We have our first performance in three weeks. Get some rest and see you all next week.” He smiles to himself, heading down to collect his stuff. 

“Hey, I thought you didn’t make the group? Someone drop out?” A voice says behind Frank.   
“Oh! Yeah, it's a weird story but it was a mistake apparently! Nice seeing you again by the way.” Frank says recognizing the face.   
“Oh well I’m glad you’re here, I’ll see you around”, Jamia says walking with a smile. Frank turns to see Gerard looking at him. He starts to walk towards Gerard and Gerard breaks his glance to start fiddling with his bag.   
“Hey”, Frank says, approaching Gerard.   
“Hey, good work today”, Gerard says, throwing his bag over his shoulder.   
“Thanks, yeah how do you feel about everything?” Frank asks.  
“I see a championship win. All I want. All I need.” Gerard says straightening his back.  
“Well I sure hope so… uh, I’ll see you around then?” Frank asks timidly.   
“Yeah. Get some rest.” Gerard replies as he turns around.  
“Yeah you too… Hey actually”, Frank says quickly.   
Gerard turns back to Frank. “You want to hang out soon? We can practice or something too.”   
Gerard starts to flush, “Oh. Uh.. I’m a bit busy but yeah let me see if I can make some time.”   
“Okay cool, let me know how the pasta is”, Frank replies, stepping away and giving a small wave.   
Gerards turns away and joins Mikey and Ray to leave the auditorium. 

“So Frank doesn’t seem to hate you Gee, I guess you really did apologize!” Mikey exclaims with a laugh.   
“I told you Mikey! I’m not a complete asshole”, Gerard scoffs with an icy glare.   
“What did you do, suck his dick?” Ray chuckles, raising an eyebrow.   
“Don’t be fucking nasty! I told y’all I bought him coffee and told him we needed him!” Gerard says, raising his voice.   
“Ohhh buying him coffee! That’s what they’re calling it now!” Mikey says, elbowing Ray.  
“You two are sick.” Gerard says rolling his eyes.   
“Well it’s okay we like your new boyfriend. Better than the last one!” Ray says pushing the auditorium door open.   
“Let’s not bring that up Ray, he’s also not my boyfriend. I still don’t trust him. He is my resident and he’s a member of our group! Like I said y’all are nasty”, Gerard huffs, getting frustrated.   
“He’s a member alright!” Mikey and Ray say, in unison and breaking into laughter.   
“Oh my god, goodnight. I will see you two tomorrow”, Gerard says speeding up storming to his dorm.


	6. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month into school, the first performance is coming up.

Almost a month had passed since the first rehearsal and Gerard was pleased with the results. The group has great chemistry and in Gerard’s words ‘this is the best the group has sounded since his freshman year’. Outside of the group, Gerard is falling behind on his RA duties, and in his classes. He isn’t in trouble yet, but it is possible. 

Gerard sits at his desk catching up with school work. Even though he is a senior, Gerard forgets how hard his course work is. As happy as he is to get out of college and into the real world, he knows how much he will miss the Acapella group. He will also miss the fun of college like parties, campus events, and his campus spot Cafe Helena. Even though he will miss it he knows post college has many more adventures ahead of him. But he chooses to focus on the now, getting his work done, and focusing on the group. Looking at his watch, Gerard gets up from his desk and packs his bag to leave for rehearsal. As he opens the door he sees Frank coming out of his room. 

“Hey Mr. President”, Frank says, with a small wave and a smile.   
“Hey Frank, how are you?” Gerard asks, returning a wave.   
“Not bad, gearing up for midterms and this week’s performance… you?” Frank says, hitting the elevator button.   
“About the same honestly.” Gerard says entering the elevator.   
“Isn’t there a floor event tonight?” Frank asks.   
“Ugh fuck…” Gerard says leaning against the wall of the elevator.   
“Uh, I guess not?” Frank says, raising an eyebrow.   
“Well I forgot. I was supposed to host a movie night but I didn’t get anything for it or send any of the emails…” Gerard says pushing is red hair out of his eyes.   
“Oh… Well do you need help? We can pick some stuff up from Helena’s, after rehearsal, and you can just throw on a movie on Netflix in your room?” Frank suggests, looking at Gerard.   
Gerard locks eyes with Frank. He takes a few seconds to think and the elevator doors open. “You think quickly. I like it. Okay yes. Ok rehearsal is over at 5, we will grab a bunch of shit, and just set the living area in my room up!” Gerard says almost frantically.   
Frank smiles and follows Gerard to the auditorium. 

Gerard runs a smooth rehearsal and ends with a message to the group. Gerard gathers everyone around, “Thank you everyone for a great first month. I’m so proud of all of you and I’m even more thankful for all the hard work y’all have put into this. Now tomorrow night we have one more quick rehearsal before we play the AlphaGammaOmega pledge party. I want everyone to continue to practice and please, please, please don’t forget that midterms are coming up. We will be squeezing in some more rehearsals before midterms fully start so get ready for a tight schedule. Our next performance after this will be a Halloween party for the same Fraternity, so let’s make this one amazing so we don’t lose our Halloween gig. See you all tomorrow, and remember: Don’t fuck it up!” Gerard finishes and grabs his bag. He looks at his watch and shoots a look at Frank and nods. Gerard walks over to Ray and Mikey.   
“Hey, I have a movie night event tonight. Will you two be there?” Gerard asks.   
“Oh sorry Gee, we’re going to hang with some of the Epsilon girls tonight!” Mikey says with a big smile.   
“Ugh whatever, I’m still putting your names down for participation. Have fun and don’t do anything stupid. Or anyone stupid.” Gerard rolls his eyes and walks off.   
Gerard nods at Frank, “Let's go”, he barks.   
Frank rolls his eyes and follows. They enter the cafe and he watches Gerard bark at the barista.   
“Hey boo, I need two dozen chocolate chip cookies, a banana nut loaf, and a tray of brownies. Do y’all do large to-go tea pots or something?” Gerard orders, ripping his wallet out of his bag.   
“Let me see what I can do.” The barista says looking stressed. She goes into the back and comes out with two bakers boxes tied up and a metal container.   
“This is our event’s teapot, can you make sure you bring it back tomorrow?” She asks, setting it all down on the counter.   
“Of course. Thank you, how much for everything?” He asks, pulling out his black card.   
“Ninety, but just so you know I’ll have to charge a late fee if you don’t have it back tomorrow okay?” The barista responds by tapping on her computer screen.   
“No worries, thanks again.” Gerard says inserting his card. “Can you grab one of these Frank?” Gerard asks, pressing the 30% tip button. He also reaches into his wallet and throws a $20 in the tip jar. He grabs the tea pot and heads out. “Thank you again, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gerard says pushing the door open with his back.   
“That was a lot of money…” Frank comments as they walk out of Helena's Cafe.   
“It’s nothing, plus residential life covers most of it.” Gerard says, entering the dorm building.   
“Hmmm.” Frank says, following Gerard in and pressing the elevator button.   
They enter the elevator and Gerard hits the button for his floor.   
“Okay so let’s just throw this together and I’ll knock on a few doors.” Gerard says as the elevator opens. He goes to his door and unlocks it with one hand. “Oh and Frank… I really appreciate this, you didn’t have to help me.” Gerard says holding the door open.   
“It’s fine you’ve helped me out before”, Frank replies, setting down the food.   
“I mean I’d still expect you to come to the event, it’s your duty as a resident of the floor… but thank you again”, Gerard chuckles, “Do you mind setting this up and oh, maybe think of a movie to put on?”   
“Sounds good.” Frank says opening the boxes.   
Gerard steps out and Frank hears him knocking on doors. He sets up a nice display of the treats, and goes through Gerards pantry looking for cups for the tea. It seems Gerard has no paper cups, just ceramic so he sets a few out next to the tea dispenser.   
Gerard comes black and slams the door and grunts.   
Frank jumps and almost drops a teacup. “Uh what’s up?”   
“No one’s fucking home!” Gerard exclaims, sitting on one of his chairs. “Everyone’s out at that fucking Epsilon thing I guess.”   
“Oh… uh well what are we gunna do? I picked a movie but since no one's coming what do you want to do?” Frank says, setting the cup down and sitting down.   
“Well what movie did you pick?” Gerard asks, raising an eyebrow.   
“Oh… uh I was thinking StarWars?” Frank stammers.   
“StarWars?” Gerard asks with wide eyes.   
“Uh… yeah… is that okay? I mean…” Frank is cut off.   
“No, I love StarWars. Like it’s my favorite movie… well besides Legally Blonde, or Hairspray…” Gerard says.   
“Oh wow I love StarWars! I used to watch it all the time growing up!” Frank says lighting up.   
Gerard pauses, looks at his watch and surveys the room. “Ok here’s what we’re going to do. Let’s not have this shit go fully to waste so make a plate, and make two cups of tea. We’re going to watch it in my room.” Gerard says opening his bedroom door. “I’m going to set the movie up just come on in.” Gerard disappears into his room.   
Frank looks confused but gets up and does what Gerard says. He enters the room and sees Gerard on a futon, feet tucked under him.   
“Take off your shoes too, no shoes in my room.” Gerard says.   
Frank slips his vans off and enters the room setting the plate down, and passing Gerard a cup of tea. He stands there awkwardly surveying the room.   
“Uh… are you going to sit?” Gerard asks, eyeing the spot on the small futon next to him.   
Frank nods and sits down, setting his tea cup on the table next to the plate. Frank sits there, a bit tense as the movie starts. He leans for a cookie and his tea cup and sits back. On the other side, inches away from Frank, Gerard sits comfortably, tea in one hand, phone in the other. Gerard’s attention is on the movie but occasionally sending a text message or reading an email. “Are you comfortable?” Gerard asks, raising an eyebrow.   
“Yeah, are you?” Frank says setting his empty tea cup down.   
“Yeah, but you don’t look it.” Gerard says adjusting his sitting position.   
“I’m fine…” Frank says crossing his legs.   
Gerard shrugs and turns back to the movie. The movie continues and half way through Frank starts to nod off. Gerard notices and doesn’t say anything.   
Suddenly, Frank wakes up to the end credits. He is laying on Gerard who is also asleep, and Gerards arm is around Frank. He looks at his watch and sees it’s 2am. Not sure what to do Frank rests his head back against Gerards torso with his eyes open. His heart is racing and is not sure how he got into this position. How is this happening? Gerard is one of the most confusing people he has met so far. He was nasty to him for weeks and now he’s helping him out and in his arms? Frank decides to sit up and see if Gerard reacts. Gerards arm falls off him and his head perks up. He blinks and rubs his eyes looking at Frank confused.   
“What?” He asks in a grumpy tone.   
“We fell asleep, the movies over.” Frank says.   
Gerard turns the tv off and clicks his phone on. “Oh yeah you passed out on me.” Gerard says with a small laugh.   
Frank blushes “Oh… uh... I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Gerard says, getting up and turning on his bedside lamp bringing a warm glow to the room. He sits back down on the futon next to Frank. “Not to be weird but I haven’t cuddled anyone since my last boyfriend…” Gerard says looking down at his phone.   
“Oh? When did you two break up?” Frank asks.   
“Last fall, around November.” Gerard says. Frank picks up on the annoyance in his tone. “It’s for the best though I’m a lot better without him.”   
“Oh… well uh, that’s good… I guess?” Frank says awkwardly, shifting his position.   
“Yeah it is… well thank you for helping out with tonight’s event. It went differently than planned. Although it wasn’t very planned to begin with.” Gerard says with a chuckle. He gets up and grabs the empty tea cups.   
“Oh uh, no worries.” Frank says also getting up. He grabs the half empty tray of treats and follows Gerard into the kitchen.   
Gerard places the cups in his sink and turns around bumping into Frank.   
“Oh sorry…” Gerard apologizes, putting his hands on Franks arms and locking eyes. He steps out of the way of Frank and starts putting the cookies back in the box.   
“Uh here take one of these boxes, I don’t need all this.” Gerard says handing a box to Frank.   
Frank awkwardly accepts the box. “Oh uh thanks…” he says nodding.   
“Think of it as payment for dealing with me.” Gerard says with a laugh. “Well I should be heading to bed.” Gerard says leaning against his sink.   
“Yeah me too. I have rehearsal tomorrow… I can’t miss it or the president will rip my head off.” Frank says with a smirk.   
“That’s right.” Gerard says laughing. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow for rehearsal.”  
“Yeah, see ya.” Frank opens the door and starts to walk out. “Uh Gerard?” Frank says, turning around.   
“Yeah?” Gerard says looking up.   
“Maybe you can have another movie night event… there’s quite a few StarWars movies…” Frank says holding the door open.   
“Maybe.” Gerard says with a smirk.   
Frank closes the door and heads back to his room with a deep sigh.   
“What the fuck was that” Frank thinks to himself opening his dorm door. 

Gerard puts the remaining box of Helena's treats in the fridge and shuts the lights out. He goes into his room and notices Franks Vans at his door. He rolls his eyes and walks over to his closet. He pulls out his pajamas and gets changed. Getting into bed, Gerard unlocks his phone and sends a photo of the Vans to Frank.   
“Looks like you forgot something… let me know if you need them.” He sends the text to Frank and rests his head on the pillow before quickly falling asleep


	7. First performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first performance of the year and things get interesting!

Gerard woke up to his alarm for his first class. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and grabs his phone. Frank responded to his text asking to pick his shoes up in the morning. Gerard gets out of bed and slips on a pair of jeans, pulls on a white button up shirt, and grabs Franks shoes. Stepping into his own shoes, he walks down the hall to Franks door and knocks.   
Frank opens the door in his sweatpants, obviously just woken up. “Good morning.” He says rubbing his eyes.  
“Morning! These are yours?” Gerard asks, holding the dirty vans up.   
“Yes, thank you.” Frank says grabbing them.   
“No worries, Just waking up?” Gerard asks, fully awake and ready for the day.   
“No actually I’ve been up for an hour doing homework.” He responds, setting his shoes down on the floor.   
“Oh well I’m about to get coffee before class if you want to join? I’m meeting Mikey and Ray to hear about their crazy night.” Gerard asks, looking at his watch.   
“I still have some work to get done, but thanks. I’ll see you at rehearsal then!” Frank says, shifting his standing position.   
“Okay, sounds good. Don’t be late.” Gerard responds, raising an eyebrow. He winks and walks away back to his room to gather his stuff for class. 

Gerard meets Ray and Mikey outside of the dorm and they make their way to Helena's cafe. Mikey looks visibly hung over, and Ray looking as usual, Gerard asks how the night went.   
“The Epsilon girls never disappoint!” Mikey says sliding his turtleneck down showing a large bruise, no, a hickey.   
“Gross”, Gerard says rolling his eyes, “Besides that, how was everything?”  
“It was good but we ran into someone Gee”, Ray says, opening the door of Helena’s letting the two in.   
“Oh? Who?” Gerard asks, before ordering three coffees.   
Mikey and Ray look at eachother uncomfortably.   
“What? You’re making me nervous!” Gerard says, grabbing the coffees, passing them to Ray and Mikey.   
“Bert...” Mikey says, sipping his coffee and opening the door to leave Helena’s.   
“Excuse me!” Gerard shouts. All heads in the busy cafe turned, attention focused on Gerard. Gerard notices, straightens his back, and storms out of the cafe. “What was that fucking asshole doing here!?”   
“Uh well, it seems he got an appeal and he’s back to finish his senior year”, Ray says softly, putting a hand on Gerards shoulder.   
“Get off me”, Gerard says shaking him off. “Did you talk to him?” Gerard asks, red in the face.   
“No, well, uh he came up to us. I didn’t even recognize him at first”, Mikey says, timidly.   
“Fucking great”, Gerard snides, sitting on a bench. He brushes his red bangs out of his face and takes a sip of his coffee.   
“He lives in one of the frat houses, we have no performances lined up at that house so we most likely won’t run into him”, Ray reassures in a gentle tone.   
“I better not fucking run into him”, he shakes his head, “Fucking prick.”   
“It’s okay, let’s just get through today, and tomorrow we will perform at the AlphaGammaOmega house, and we can drink and forget about him”, Mikey says putting his arm around his brother.   
Gerard takes a deep breath and nods, “I’m going to kill him if I see him.”  
“We’ll be right there with you Gee” Mikey smiles, patting his brother’s back.   
“Thanks, both of you. Let me get to class. I’ll see you later.” Gerard says, getting up. 

Gerard gets through classes for the day and after was another successful rehearsal. Gerard has almost forgotten about Bert and has called it an early night.   
In the morning Gerard woke up refreshed and ready for the day. He sits at his desk getting ready for the AlphaGammaOmega performance. He finishes up his makeup by adding red eyeshadow under his eyes and throws on a red blazer. He finishes his look by spraying his favorite cologne and checks his phone. Ray and Mikey are waiting outside the dorm building. He slips on his loafers and opens his door. As he gets to the elevator he hears Frank's voice behind him.   
“Gerard, are you heading to the AlphaGammaOmega house?” Frank asks, running up behind him.   
“Yeah, I’m meeting Mikey and Ray right now. Walk with us.” He says, as the elevator opens.   
“Sounds good.” Frank says getting into the elevator. “How are you feeling about tonight?” Frank asks.   
“Amazing.” Gerard responds, fixing his hair in his phone camera. “We sound great and I know AlphaGammaOmega loves us. Worse case scenario something bad happens, everyone blacks out and forgets. Regardless we got this.”   
Frank laughs and the doors open. Ray and Mikey meet the pair and all of them walk down the street in their matching blazers to the AlphaGammaOmega house.   
Gerard walks up and opens the large white door. He sends a quick text to the acapella group chat to meet in the backyard.   
Five minutes to the performance everyone is there. They take the stage and Gerard steps up to the microphone.   
“Hello AlphaGammaOmega!” He yells. The crowd cheers. “We want to thank you for being here and congratulations to the new pledges!” The crowd cheers again. “We are delighted as always to be here and we hope you like what you hear! My name is Gerard and this is your school's Acapella group!” The crowd cheers and Gerard continues. “We have some songs for you tonight and don’t forget to tune in for more of our performances throughout the year!” Gerard looks back at his group and winks. “Alright here we go!” Gerard steps back and they start their performance.   
The performance was amazing and the crowd loved it. This was the one perk of having frat life at a music college. They ate it up!   
Gerard, Ray, and Mikey make their way in for a drink. Ray and Mikey pours themself a beer and pass a beer to Gerard.   
“You know I don’t do beer!” Gerard says taking the red solo cup.   
“Shut up and drink, bitch.” A random sorority girl says passing by  
“What she said!” Ray and Mikey say in unison, laughing. The group takes a sip and Gerard shudders. He prefers wine but this will do. He’s worked so hard the past few weeks he deserves a drink. The night goes on and Gerard has had more to drink than planned.   
“Is it wrong to have a drink with my RA?” Frank says from behind Gerard. “Do I have to hide this?” Frank says holding up his cup.   
“Hey we’re not in the dorms!” Gerard shouts holding up his cup. He clashes his cup with Franks “you were great tonight!”   
Frank chuckles “thank you Mr. President.” He says taking a sip.   
“Are you enjoying your night?” Gerard asks, taking a seat on a frat couch. He pats the seat next to him inviting Frank to sit. “Have you had a lot to drink?”  
Gerard asks, raising an eyebrow.   
Frank plops down on the couch next to Gerard. “Not as much as I expected. My last school's frats were nothing like this.” He says finishing his drink.   
“Ah yes, Emory college! Our competition.” Gerard says, also finishing his drink.   
Frank raises his eyebrow “Competition?”   
“Oh like you don’t know. I know you were on the Acapella team there.” Gerard says.   
“You really did look into my past!” Frank says tapping his empty cup.   
“I had to if I was gonna let you in my group! I looked into everyone” Gerard says getting up. “Let’s grab another.” He says reaching out his hand.   
Frank grabs his hand and gets off the couch. “You take this real serious Gerard,” Frank says, filling Gerards cup up from the keg.   
“I’m the president I have to.” Gerard says taking his cup from Frank. The pair walk back to the couch and Gerard stops dead in his tracks. Frank bumps into him and spills some of his beer on Gerard.   
“Gerard what the fuck?” Frank says looking up and sees a familiar face. Gerard turns around and quickly walks out of the party.   
“Hello Frank.” The guy says with a wink.   
“Bert what are you doing here.” Frank says walking up to him.   
“Oh so you do remember me.” Bert McCraken says sipping his beer.   
“Yeah I do jackass. What are you doing here. Last we spoke you were expelled.” Frank says, putting his beer down.   
“It was appealed so I’m back to finish my senior year. Good to see you here.” Bert says, grabbing Franks hand. “How about we pick up where we left off!”  
Frank rips his hand away and steps back. “No you’re a psychopath, you almost ruined my life!”   
“Don’t be like that Frank.” Bert says grabbing Frank by the waist.   
Frank pushes Bert away and Bert lands on the couch behind him. “Leave me the fuck alone.” He says reaching for his beer. He throws it in Bert's face and turns away. Frank notices everyone’s looking at him and he storms out of the party. Frank makes his way back to the dorm and sees Gerard sitting on a bench outside the building.   
“Gerard?” Frank calls out. He walks closer and notices Gerard is crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Frank asks, sitting down next to him.   
Gerard picks his head up and wipes the tears away. “I’m fine it’s nothing.” He says crossing his legs and folding his arms.   
“A-are you sure?” He asks   
“Really it’s nothing.” Gerard responds, sniffling and shaking his head. But Gerard can’t hold back his emotions and starts to cry again. Frank reaches his arm around his shoulder.   
“It’s okay, I’m here.” Frank says rubbing his shoulder.   
Gerard takes a deep breath and collects himself. “I’m sorry, I’m usually not like this. I… I just ran into my ex…” Gerard says followed by a few sobs.   
“Uh… who?” Frank asks, looking concerned.   
“Just this asshole Bert, he cheated on me and almost ruined the Acapella group last year.” Gerard responds, gaining composure.   
“Oh… I’m sorry.” Frank says, grabbing Gerards hand. “Why don’t we go inside. Let’s get you some water.”  
“Okay.” Gerard says, taking a deep breath. He stands up and looks Frank in the eye. “Thank you again, I’m sorry I’m usually not like this.”   
“It’s okay, I know.” Frank says leading Gerard into the building still holding his hand. They make their way up the elevator to their floor and Gerard opens his door.   
“Here go get changed or something and I’ll bring you a glass of water.” Frank says, opening Gerards cabinet grabbing two cups.   
Gerard nods and goes into his room. Frank comes in a few minutes later with two cups of water, to find Gerard taking his eyeshadow off with makeup wipes on his couch. Frank comes in and hands Gerard a glass of water.   
“How you feeling?” Frank asks, sitting next to Gerard.   
“Angry, but I’m not gunna dwell on it.” Gerard says, sipping his water.   
“Uh well what happened? I mean if you want to talk about it.” Frank asks   
“He’s just a psycho. He drinks to much, has the worst anger issues, and is a fucking cheater. Ugh. I’m going to work myself up. It’s okay I’m just going to avoid him.” Gerard says, throwing his makeup wipe on the table and tying his hair up.   
“I can imagine… don’t worry you don’t have to talk about it.” Frank says, putting his hand on Gerards knee.   
“Thank you again for checking on me. It means a lot.” Gerard says smiling. “I feel bad for being so stand offish to you earlier this year.”   
“You were?” Frank says, sarcastically.   
“Hey! Don’t make me feel even worse!” Gerard says, pushing Frank's shoulder.  
“Hey! Usually an apology isn’t followed by a push!” Frank says pushing Gerard back.   
The two laugh and meet eyes. They quiet down and Gerard leans in kissing Frank on the mouth. Frank pulls back, eyes wide open.   
“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Gerard says realizing what he did. “I’m sorry I just..” Frank cuts Gerard off by kissing Gerard back.   
“It’s okay.” Frank says, pulling back smirking. Frank leans in for another kiss and gets up from the couch. “I need to get to bed. Text me if you need anything.” Frank says getting up. He grabs his shoes and leaves Gerards room, leaving Gerard speechless


	8. First date

Gerard spends his morning hungover. He’s never felt more relieved for a weekend. His day consists of touching up his hair, laundry, and catching up with course work. Just before he was going to rinse his hair out, he heard a knock at the door. Putting on a robe, he opens the door to see Ray and Mikey.   
“Hey, how are you doing? We haven’t heard from you since the party”, Ray asks, entering the room.   
“Yeah we heard what happened!” Mikey says taking a seat.   
“What do you mean? Nothing happened. I ran into Bert and left. We didn’t even talk?” Gerard says puzzled.   
“I mean with Frank”, Mikey comments.  
Gerard's face blushes and his eyes widen, “Uh how did you hear about that? We were alone?”   
“Uh… what are you talking about? We’re talking about Frank throwing a drink in his face and pushing him over…” Ray says, raising an eyebrow.   
“WHAT?” Gerard exclaims, whipping his head around.   
“Wait, what are you talking about?”, Mikey asks, “Y’all were alone?”   
“Not important, what do you mean he threw a drink at Bert?”, Gerard asks, red in the face. “Did he do something to Frank?”   
“Yeah he was coming onto him. We saw him grab on to him and try and kiss him”, Mikey says.   
Gerard was stunned. He took a seat next to Mikey.   
“Yeah, he pushed him off him and then threw a drink on Bert before he ran out…”, Ray adds.  
“I fucking can’t believe him. He probably came on to him because he saw him with me. Bert’s fucking obsessed with me”, Gerard’s voice raised.   
“Oh yeah wait what did you mean earlier about Frank? Did something happen?” Mikey smirks.  
“Ugh he walked me home and we kissed”, Gerard blushes.  
“So… so much for hating him?” Ray laughs.  
“Yeah, how did it happen?”, Mikey raises his brow.  
“Well he was being really nice about everything and I opened up about Bert a bit. I was drunk and I kissed him that’s it!” Gerard responds.   
“How did he react?” Ray asks. Both Ray and Mikey look shocked.   
“Oh he kissed me back…” Gerard says turning even more red than the hair dye he still hadn’t washed out.   
“Okay what else!?”, Mikey exclaims, leaning in.   
“That’s it, he went home and I went to bed.”   
“Ugh lame. So do you like him?” Ray asks.   
“I don’t know!” Gerard spits back.   
“Alright well keep us posted. Let us know if we need to help plan the wedding”, Mikey scoffs.   
“You’re crazy”, Gerard rolls his eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door. He goes over and opens the door, to see Frank standing there. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”, Frank asks.   
“Oh uh, fine! How are you?”, Gerard responds, blushing again.   
“Hi Frank!” Mikey shouts from behind the door.   
“Oh! Uh, hi! I didn’t know you had people over I’m sorry!” Frank says.   
“It’s okay we were just heading out”, Ray says, getting up.   
“Yeah we will see you tomorrow Gee!” Mikey says patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t forget to wash the red out!” He says sliding past Frank and walking toward the elevator with Ray.   
“Uh you seem busy, let me text you later I guess”, Frank says, stepping back.   
“No it’s okay I’m just waiting to wash this out. I have time. Want to come in?” Gerard asks, opening the door a bit more.   
Frank nods meekly before entering. He looks around the kitchen and hovers awkwardly.   
“So how are you feeling?”, Gerard asks.   
“Hung over”, Frank sighs with an awkward chuckle.   
“Same”, Gerard agrees, with an even more awkward chuckle. “So uh, Mikey told me that my ex tried to come onto you last night… I’m sorry about that, he’s crazy. Are you okay?” Gerard asks.   
“Oh yeah… actually I know Bert…” Frank replies, sheepishly.   
“What?!” Gerard asks, eyes widened.  
“Yeah… We actually met at an Acapella event last year…” Frank says softly, sitting down.   
“Wait - what? When?” Gerard asks, looking confused.   
“It was early October at a competition”, Frank responds.   
“Wait, you were there? It was in New York right?” Gerard asks.   
“Yeah at Colombia.”   
“Oh my god…” Gerard says, standing up.   
“What?” Franks asks, concerned.   
“Frank… Bert cheated on me then. We were together and he told me he cheated on me with a random guy at the competition…”, Gerard says turning pale.   
“Uh…” Frank says, realizing what’s happening.   
“Frank… did you…”, Gerard began to ask.   
“Uh, yeah… but it was a weird situation we were both drunk and honestly he was kinda crazy…” Frank says, nervously.   
“I can’t believe this…”, Gerard paces the kitchen.   
“I’m so sorry Gerard, I didn’t know! I would never do that to someone!” Frank apologizes frantically, standing up and approaching Gerard, “Are you okay?” He his arm on Gerards shoulder.   
“I… I don’t know… This is just a lot right now”, Gerard brushes Frank off. “I mean… are you okay? I know how crazy he is”, Gerard looks at Frank concerned.   
“I mean yeah, I didn’t expect to see him here. He said he got expelled and everything that summer”, Frank sits back down before adding, “I had to block his number after a while he kept texting me and calling me.”   
“I can’t believe this…”, Gerard slumps back down next to Frank.   
“I’m so sorry Gerard…”, Frank apologizes again, putting his hand on Gerard’s knee.   
“I mean you didn’t know”, Gerard says, putting his hand on top of Franks. They lock eyes and Gerard gets a warm feeling in his chest, “I’m sorry you had to deal with him!”   
“What a crazy bitch…” Frank comments. They both laugh and take a deep breath.   
“Listen, he won’t hurt you anymore. Let him be crazy on his own. You have your own shit to deal with, and plus - We have nationals to win”, Frank smiles.   
Gerard smiles and takes a deep breath. He grabs both of Franks hands and pulls him in and kisses him on the mouth. “Thank you”, Gerard smiles sweetly.  
Frank blushes and kisses Gerard back.   
“Listen, I have to wash my hair dye out. What are you doing later?” Gerard asks.   
“Nothing, why?” Frank responds.   
“Come back in two hours.” Gerard says getting up.   
“Okay…?” Frank says, also getting up. Gerard pulls Frank into another kiss and opens the door for Frank. Frank leaves and Gerard gets into the shower. 

Later that day Gerard emerges from his room, he’s wearing a black denim jacket, black jeans, a mcqueen scarf, and a black v neck tee. He knocks on Franks door and pulls out his phone. Frank opens the door wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, a white tee, and docs.   
“So we’re running late and I have a car waiting.” Gerard says, showing Frank his Uber app. Frank rolls his eyes and they head to the elevator.   
“So where are we going?” Frank asks, pressing the button to the lobby.   
“It’s my favorite spot, you’ll see!” Gerard says.   
They leave the elevator and Gerard walks up to a car and opens the door. He nods at Frank for him to get him in the car.   
Frank doesn’t know the area too well since it’s only his first few months living here. He’s much more used to New York and Jersey. Massachusetts is nice but he misses Jersey. The car finally stops and the Uber driver asks if this is the right spot. Gerard answers with a short yes and gets out of the car. Gerard locks arms with Frank and they walk into the restaurant. They approach the hostess stand and the host greets them with a smile. “Welcome back Mr. Way, follow me to your table.” Frank looks at Gerard raising an eyebrow. He notices how nice the restaurant is and immediately gets nervous. They sit at a private table and a bottle of champagne is brought over.   
“So this is my favorite Italian spot. I was thinking back to when you made me the chicken Alfredo.” Gerard says as the waiter pours the champagne for both of them.   
“This is… insane.” Frank says taking in the surroundings. “This is the nicest place I’ve ever been!”   
“I used to come here with my parents when we would head to the cape for the summers.” Gerard says picking up his glass. He nods at frank to do the same. “Cheers.” Gerard says clinking glasses with Frank.   
“Isn’t this place a little expensive?” Frank asks, after taking a sip.   
“Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.” Gerard says, smiling and picking up his menu.   
Frank picks up his menu and gasps at the prices. “Gerard! This is too much. I can’t accept this.”   
“Frank it’s okay!” Gerard says, taking another sip of champagne. Frank went to say something but the waiter came with a plate of calamari.   
“Are you two ready to order?” He asks.   
“I think we need a few moments, thank you James.” Gerard says with a wink. The waiter nods and walks away.   
“You know his name?” Frank asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“I told you, I know these people well I’ve been coming here for years.” Gerard notices Frank looks stressed. He reaches over the table and grabs his hand.   
“Listen I really like you… I know I can be hard to read and I might come off cold but this is how I show people I care. I just am very thankful we met and I’m glad we’re getting to know each other.” Gerard says blushing.   
Frank smiles and grabs his hand back. “Thank you. I’m just not used to people treating me like this…”   
“I’m sorry to hear that, but I hope I can be here for you.” Gerard says   
“Thank you again.” He smiles. “Now help me order, if you know what’s good here.” 

They spend the evening enjoying each other’s company, laughing, eating, and learning more about each other. Two bottles of champagne later Gerard covers the check and they leave the restaurant.   
“Let’s walk somewhere before we go home okay?” Gerard says, grabbing Franks hand.   
Franks blushes and nods. They walk down the street and find a small park with a lake. They enter and find a bench by the water and take a seat. Frank puts his arm around Gerard and Gerard leans his head against Franks chest.   
“I used to come here all the time as a kid. I used to swim in this lake with my cousins.” Gerard says, resting his hand on Franks knee.   
“Did you have this fire truck hair when you were a kid?” Frank says, chuckling.   
Gerard laughs, “no this is recent, I actually dyed it after I dumped Bert.”  
“Ahh I see.” Frank says.   
Gerard sits up and locks eyes with Frank. He leans in and kisses Frank. They make out on the bench until Frank interrupts by laughing.   
“What’s so funny?” Gerard says, pushing the hair out of Frank's face.   
“Tonight is unbelievable. Like yesterday I’m almost getting into a fight with some crazy ghost of my past, then we’re making out in your room, and now I’m at this beautiful restaurant, and this beautiful park, and we’re doing this. It's just so crazy.” He says rubbing his hand through Gerard's hair. “I never had anything like this at my last school.”   
“I do have to say I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time.” Gerard says blushing.   
“Oh?” Frank says, raising an eyebrow.   
“Yeah… I mean you’re really sweet and I really hate that we started off on the wrong foot. I want to turn things around.” Gerard says scooting closer to Frank.   
“Oh so you don’t hate me anymore?” Frank says laughing. “Kidding, obviously.”   
Gerard laughs and leans in kissing Frank again. “How about we get a car back home?” Gerard asks.   
“And put an end to this lovely night?” Frank asks.   
“Who said it was the end?” Gerard says getting up and grabbing his hand.   
Gerard calls a car and they make their way home. They make their way up to Gerards room. “Do you want tea or anything?” Gerard asks, taking his denim jacket off.   
“Sure, thank you!” Frank says, hanging his leather jacket up over a chair.  
Gerard turns his kettle on and grabs two mugs. “Here go put something on the tv, I’ll be in there in a second.” 

Gerard walks into the room and hands one of the mugs of tea to Frank and sits next to him on the couch.   
“So did you enjoy dinner?” Gerard asks, gripping his mug.   
“Yes everything was amazing!” Frank says  
“I have to be honest. Not as good as your chicken Alfredo.” Gerard says, smiling.   
Frank blushes and looks away. “Honestly I wasn’t even sure if you ate it.”  
“Of course I did!” Gerard says, nudging Frank's shoulder.   
“Uh careful! I almost spilled my tea!” He says pushing Gerard back. Gerard in fact does spill his tea on his white v neck.   
“Oh no I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Frank asks, putting his tea down.   
“It’s okay it’s not that hot, I’m just gonna change my shirt.” He says getting up and walking to his closet. He pulls out a StarWars tee and pulls his white shirt off. Gerard pauses and laughs, “if you wanted to get my shirt off you didn’t have to spill my tea on me.” He says slipping his clean shirt on.   
“Uh if I was trying to take your shirt off I would have just done it.” Frank says with a grin.   
“Noted.” Gerard says joining Frank back on the couch. Gerard leans over and puts his arm around Frank, pulling him into a hug. “You know, you can stay here tonight if you want?” Gerard says, stroking Frank's hair.   
“Maybe.” Frank says looking up at Gerard and winking. “Want to put the next episode of Star Wars on?” Frank asks, grabbing the remote.   
“Maybe.” Gerard says with a chuckle.   
“What do you have a better idea?” Frank asks sitting up.   
Gerard looks at the tv and to Frank, biting his lip. He grabs Franks shirt and pulls him on top of him bringing him into a kiss. Frank grabs Gerard's hair as they make out and Gerard gasps.   
“Too much?” Frank asks, pulling back.   
“No, not at all.” Gerard grins pulling Frank back. The two end up moving to the bed and Frank ends up staying the night. They eventually fell asleep, Gerard wrapped in Frank's arms


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while! I’ve been busy with work at therapy! But here’s the next installment and there’s many more to come :)

Gerard woke up in the morning with Franks arm around him. He lays there still holding on to Frank, before he has to get up. He slides out of bed quietly and pulls on his underwear and sweats and slips into the bathroom. Gerard brushes his teeth and heads into the kitchen, starting breakfast. Afterwards he walks into his room to see Frank still fast asleep. He sets the tray with breakfast on his table and crawls back into bed. Frank wakes up to Gerard snuggling up to him, and they share a kiss.   
“Good morning,” Frank says with a sly smile on his face.   
“Good morning, I made breakfast”, Gerard says pulling him in tight.   
Frank rubs his eyes with his free hand and sees the tray of eggs and potatoes on the table. He pulls Gerard into another kiss and sits up straight. Gerard slides out of bed, throws Franks boxers at him and sits on the futon. Frank pulls on his boxers and joins Gerard on the couch for breakfast.   
“I’m surprised.” Frank says after a few bites.   
“What do you mean.” Gerard says, raising his eyebrow.   
“I didn’t expect you to know how to cook this well!” He says, taking another bite.   
“Hey!” Gerard says, nudging Frank's shoulder. “I can cook!” He says defensively.   
“Well good job! You use seasoning like an Italian.” Frank says, with a sly smile.   
“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Gerard says.   
“You should.” Frank winks.   
The pair finishes breakfast and spends the morning in bed. They finish StarWars which they didn’t start the night prior, and end their time together taking a shower. In the afternoon Gerard kisses Frank goodbye at his door and goes back into bed. 

—-

Two weeks go by and Gerard and Frank spend almost all their free time together. The pair thankfully does not see Bert around campus, rehearsal is going well, and both are doing well in their classes. They came to an agreement that they will keep the Acapella group and their relationship separate, even though the whole board knows of their relationship. 

“So I have to say… our first performance was amazing… but. I am Dis. Acca. Pointed.” Gerard says, with the whole group gasping. “I think we got our egos up and we all feel safe. So because of this we feel safe so we don’t have to give it our all. Am I correct…?” Gerard shouts at the group.   
The group gives a collective chatter followed by a “no”.   
“Good. We. You can prove your dedication to nationals by three rehearsals a week. So far I can see only one solo going out to someone not on the board. I’m not going to say who they are in case they get cocky and decide to give up because they feel safe.” Gerard says flipping his hair. “I will see all of you tomorrow, and Thursday. No rehearsal Friday and then we will see you Monday. We have to step it up before we don’t get into nations. Don’t disappoint us.” Gerard says, turning on his heel and walking off stage.   
Gerard takes a seat back stage and Mikey and Ray join him at the table. 

“Aren’t you being a little harsh on them gee?” Mikey says, concerned.   
“Mikey. What did I say last year and countless times.” Gerard says, looking him in the eyes. “We need to get to nationals.”   
“We know but, we’re Berklee. We always do. And plus we’re doing amazing this semester…” Mikey spits back.   
“Yeah Mikey's right, we can’t discourage them…” Ray says concerned.   
“We just have to make sure they are trying their hardest.” Gerard says, seriously.   
Bob chimes in for the first time in a while. “I mean Gerard isn’t fully wrong… the group is doing well but they’re getting full praise again after again.” Bob says, pulling up a chair. The group needs to make sure they’re doing everything 120%...”   
“See!” Gerard says, rolling his eyes.   
“Fine but after tomorrow’s rehersal, you have to bring morale up. You don’t want anyone getting discouraged.” Ray says, looking disappointed.   
Gerard rolls his eyes and grabs his bag. “We’ll see”. He gets up and walks off stage. He meets frank outside and they latch hands. Looking at their surroundings they embrace in a kiss and make their way to Helena's cafe.   
“So who do you think had the solo?” Frank says, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Who do you think?” Gerard says, cocky.   
“Uh… I don’t know… that’s why I asked…” Frank says, setting his cup down.   
“You, duh.” Gerard says, crossing his legs and taking a sip.   
Frank looks at Gerard shocked. “Me?” He asked, eyes wide.   
“Of course. You know you’re the best in the group.” Gerard says, taking a sip of his tea.   
“No I didn’t…” Frank says, raising his eyebrow.   
“Wait what? Yes you did!” Gerard says, raising his voice.   
“No… I really didn’t… you didn’t think Jamia, or Lindsay, or like anyone else deserves a solo…” Frank says.   
“I mean it’s not just me… it’s the whole board. We’re in agreement you’re the best…” Gerard says, grabbing Franks hands.   
“Really?” He asks, concerned  
“Yeah! Ask Ray or Mikey.” Gerard says, raising his cup to his mouth.   
“Oh…” Frank says, finishing his coffee.  
“You don’t have to worry.” Gerard says, also finishing his coffee.   
“Well, I don’t want the group expecting anything. We agreed to keep everything separate you know?” Frank says, getting up and putting his leather jacket on.   
“They won’t, trust me.” Gerard says, getting up and leading the way out.   
“Are you sure that no one knows anything’s going on between us?” Frank says, leaving the cafe.   
“No, only the board knows, and they’re my only friends.” Gerard says, following Gerard to the dorms.   
Frank grabs Gerard's hand as they walk back to the forms. They enter the elevator and get off at their floor.   
“You busy tonight?” Frank asks.   
“I have some work to finish, but let’s have dinner.” Gerard says, with a smile opening his door. The pair enters the room sitting on the futon. A box of pizza arrives later and Gerard answers the door, tipping the delivery girl well. They share the pizza on Gerard futon and they spend the evening in each other’s arms. A little before midnight Gerard wakes up on the futon, Frank on top of him.   
“Not us falling asleep to Star Wars again!” Gerard says, rubbing his eyes.   
“What did you expect! We always do!” Frank says, slapping a wet kiss on Gerards mouth.   
“I have homework to do.” Gerard says, annoyed.   
“You’ll get it done, I have some stuff to finish too.” Frank says wrapping his arm around Gerard.   
Gerard kisses Frank and grabs his bag. “Wanna come back with your homework and spend the night?” Gerard asks, with puppy dog eyes.   
“Sure”, Frank says, returning the kiss and leaving. He returns a bit later and the pair spends the night finishing up their school work. Finals are coming up and they’re both stressed. Rehearsal, solos, finals, and everything else boiling they have too much to catch up on. The pair ends the night in bed as always working off the stress of the day in a tangle of forgetful passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 more to come soon’


End file.
